My Real Family
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Joshua Evans, hot popstar who comes to NY for his second album tour. At his concert two certain someone's by the names of Riley and Maya catch his eyes. He invites them on tour but there's a problem. He keeps getting these weird feelings that the family he grew up in isn't his real family. By the end of this tour Joshua vows to get Maya to like him and to find his real family.
1. Chapter 1 Concerts and New Friends

**I want to give a huge shoutout to GuitarlaDrumly for helping me plan this whole chapter you are so sweet and awesome! :) *Just one quick note guys all the songs that Joshua sings are all Big Time Rush songs (because I absolutely just love Big Time Rush) so I had to pick Big Time Rush songs.* Also the bold and italics is when Riley sings. So let's go!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Joshua POV_

First day of tour and already I was starting to lose my mind.

Why you ask?

Well it's not the fans or the arena or anything like that.

It's because I'm performing for the first time in New York City at Radio City concert hall where they'll be thousands of people.

See I come from the town of Macon, Georgia and it's pretty small their not that many people. So I would never have trouble performing for the people in my town who I grew up with. But now we're in New York. The big leagues.

Where I'm not used to performing for that many people.

EVER.

Wait rewind you guys don't even know me yet. I'm Joshua Evans, pop star and adored by millions of girls across the globe.

Now I know what you might be thinking, that I'm one of those self centered stuck up celebrities who don't care about their fans right?

Wrong.

I love my fans and I'm grateful for all their support so far and that they brought me to where I am today.

Because of them my first album went gold and now my second album just got released and I'm on tour for the release of it. Right now I'm in my tour bus relaxing and playing video games while we drive to New York.

The fun thing while being on the road is that you get to play a lot of video games to kill time.

And trust me when your on a bus for a good 8 hours you need ways to kill time.

I'm playing Call of Duty right now for like the eight time today and I was killing all the online computer players I was battling against.

This was my favorite game ever but now after the eight time playing in the last two hours I'm so bored. I turned the game off and went to my bunk to take a nap.

My Tour manager Serena said that we still have another hour before we get to New York so I could catch a few zzzs.

Time to drift off into dream land for an hour …

* * *

My band and me walked into the concert stage of Radio City and boy was it huge.

I was marvelled.

I've never seen a stage this huge is my whole life.

Man, tonight's going to be even harder then I thought. The butterflies that wern't in my stomach before have now awoken. This was going to be the biggest concert of my life.

* * *

It's concert time!

_"Butterflies please go away right now your making things way harder then it needs to be" I thought to those really annoying butterflies right now which were making things super hard right now when I'm trying to mentally prepare myself to get ready to perform.  
_

I peeked through the curtains on stage and saw the things that always makes those butterflies go away.

The smiles from my fans.

Their love and support for me has made this journey amazing and wonderful. I'm always going to be forever grateful to them for that.

Let's rock Radio City!

_This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing_  
_Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me_  
_Make this an epic night_  
_Make this an epic night_

_Turn down the lights, turn up the music_  
_You've been waiting all week to let it out_  
_Your piece of mind, go ahead and lose it_  
_We don't need no gravity, it's going down _

I went towards the front of the stage and started slapping my fans hands across the row. They love it when I do that. But I saw something really interesting.

This one girl in the front row looked just like me.

Really I'm not joking. Brown curly hair like me and blue eyes. She looked like she could be my twin sister.

It was super weird by me. But her curly haired blonde friend didn't really seem all that interested in being here.

You the girl that looks like pretty cool I'll being her up here to sing with me. I held my hand out to her and she picked it up and I led her onto the stage with her bringing her friend.

I started singing and she _followed. _

_This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing_  
_Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me_  
_Make this an epic night_  
_We gon' do it right_

_**Our hands up in the air**_  
_**Make this an epic night**_  
_**Don't wanna see daylight**_  
_**Our hands up in the air  
**_

We both looked towards the crowd and they loved it. This girl can really sing. Just as good as me I'd even say.

We both bowed and I yelled out, "Good night everybody! Thank you guys so much coming out I love you all!" and I made a heart with my hands and held it high up in the air towards my fans and then I walked off the stage with my supposed 'twin sister.'

I led both of them backstage and into my dressing room where I had to ask them something really important.

"Oh my god oh my god I'm in Joshua Evans dressing room Oh my god!" I heard my 'twin sister' say excitedly.

I could tell she was starting to fangirl super hard right now.

And once her friend seems so bored here.

"Why did you bring us here?" My 'twin sister' asked me.

"Because I have something really important to ask both of you" I said with utmost importance.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"Do both of you guys want to come on tour with me?" I asked both of them.

"OMG OMG OMG Y-You just asked me to go on tour with you? MAYA CATCH ME!" My 'twin sister' said fangirling extremely hard and then fainted on the floor of my dressing room.

But her blonde friend caught her and dragged her over to the couch.

Her blonde friend slapped her across the face to get her to wake up and apparently it worked. She woke up and asked her friend what happened and I was busy laughing at this whole thing.

My 'twin sister' walked back up to me again after she recovered and asked me again in disbelief, "Really you want us to come on tour with you?"

'Yeah I do isn't it obvious? You guys seem really cool and I can tell how huge of a fan you are so why not?" I asked her.

"Um because I don't like and I don't want to be here. I'm only here cause my best friend dragged me here" Her annoying best friend replied to me.

"Don't listen to her Joshua! I really want to go on tour" She said quickly to cover up her best friends statement to me.

"It's fine its all good. Let me show you guys my tour bus" I said to her and I led them out of my dressing room.

* * *

"This is my tourbus so what do you think?" I asked the both of them as we entered.

"Omg it's amazing! It's so beautiful!" My fangirl 'twin sister' said excitedly.

"Haha thanks I'm glad you guys like it. So look around and make yourselves feel at home" I said kindly.

"Yay! Alright let's go Maya!" She said and grabbed her friend and they started looking around the bus.

I sat down on my couch and watched them. The brown curly haired one acts like me in so many ways. I still can't believe it.

Her friend is kind of starting to get on my nerves though.

Maybe if I warm up to her she'll like me? But anyway with these two crazy people on the bus this'll be a memorable summer tour.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1 guys! So what did you think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner and Parents

**Guys just to be clear this is a Joshaya story if any of you guys were confused or not.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Riley POV_

I decided that before we go off for tour we should at least have dinner first at my house.

Me and Maya brought Joshua inside and told him to sit down and feel at home.

Mom and Dad ran out from their room to see that we came back from the concert and saw that we brought a special guest along with us.

"Riley how was the concert?" My mom asked wondering who the guy I went to see with Maya was doing on our couch.

"It was amazing Mom! I had the time of my life! Best day ever!" I said excitedly.

"I can see that but what is the guy who you went to see doing on our couch?!" My mom asked confused.

"I brought Joshua here mom so we could all have dinner here. He asked me and Maya to go on tour with him!" I said excitedly at the top of my lungs.

Dad was listening in on us and then shouted, "WHAT?!"

"No No No Riley you are WAY too young to go on tour with a 21 year old popstar!" Dad said going into 'over protective' mode on me.

I love Dad, I do he's sweet and he cares about me so much but I just hate when he goes into over protective mode on me.

And especially when there's a guest it's embarrassing.

But does he understand that?

No.

"Dad it's fine. Joshua said he'll take care of everything. Me and Maya will be perfectly fine. He made sure that we'll feel right at home" I said to Dad reassuringly to make sure he felt fine about this.

Dad took a deep breath and now I think he felt fine about this.

"Okay Riley You sure about this?" Dad said wanting to know if I wanted to go through going on tour.

"Yeah Dad I'm sure" I said with my charming daughter smile.

"Okay but no funny business on Riley!" I heard Dad tell Joshua threateningly.

Joshua got up from the couch and went to where we were to explain to Dad that he was a good kid and that he'd never do anything like that.

"Mr. Matthews I'm a good kid. I assure you everything's going to be fine on tour. Riley and Maya will be safe. It's going to fun and awesome. I'll treat her like my baby sister that I have back home. Erin. She's the best baby sister ever." Joshua said sincerely to Dad.

"Okay Josh. You look like a good kid. You can take Riley on tour" Dad said to Joshua finally giving his approval.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews" Joshua said with his charming superstar smile.

Throughout our whole conversation Mom had finished cooking dinner and set it on the table ready for all of us to eat.

"Dinner Time!" Mom announced.

"YAY!" All of us cheered and made it to the dinner table and took a seat.

"Ooh Chicken and Rice my favorite! Thank you so much Mrs. Matthews" Joshua said with a cheerful smile.

"No problem Joshua. Anything to make a superstar comfortable in our house" Mom said reassuringly.

"Don't treat me all special guys. I'm just one of you" Joshua said slightly blushing at Topanga's comment.

"Alright. So Joshua . . . . . how did you fall in love with singing? What made you want to become a singer?" Dad asked starting a conversation with Joshua while eating.

"Well when I was a kid I wasn't really the sporty type like my brother was I was more into the arts. In high school I took choir and I had such a good time with it. I loved it. We had our spring concert and a talent agent came. He saw how good I was and asked my mom if he could sign me. My mom said 'yes' so I signed. After I finished high school we went to New York first and he got me enrolled in AMDA. Once my two years at AMDA were done we went to L.A and I started recording. We released my first album and it went gold. We went on tour and everything sold out. I just released my second album last month and we started tour yesterday in New York. After that I fell in love with singing" Joshua said smiling explaining his full story to Dad.

"That's amazing Joshua. You have a good career ahead of you" Mom said feeling proud of Joshua.

"Awe thank you Mrs. Matthews your so sweet. Well thank you so much for the lovely dinner it was the best thing I ever had" Joshua said kindly to Mom.

"Your welcome Joshua I'm glad you loved the food" Mom said appreciating that Josh loved the food.

"But I must be going now. I have to get the tour bus ready for tomorrow. Riley, Maya see you at 6 in the morning sharp tomorrow" Joshua said to Mom and then turned to me and Maya.

Joshua got up from the table and headed towards the door.

He hugged me and Maya and then smiled politely and waved to Mom and Dad.

Mom and Dad waved back and Josh went out the door.

I turned back to Mom and Dad to see if they like Josh or not.

"So do you guys like him?" I asked smiling widely.

"Yeah he's really sweet and kind and really polite" Mom answered.

"He's really humble and polite and down to earth. You don't see that in most celebrities. They think there better then everyone else but not him. He wants to be treated like a normal kid. He doesn't want special treatment. He's not stuck up. He appreciates and loves his fans for all that they've done for him. I really like that in him" Dad said admiring all the good qualities Joshua has.

"Yay I'm so happy you guys like him. I'm going to go start packing for tomorrow" I said happily and went off to my bedroom to start packing.

* * *

After Riley went to go pack Cory and Topanga stood in the living room with Cory deep in thought.

"Cory what are you thinking about?" Topanga asked wondering what was Cory thinking so hard about.

"I don't know Topanga but something feels so familiar to be about Joshua. Topanga I think . . . . . . ." Cory said and trailed off.

"Huh I think your right"


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares At Washington DC

**Chapter 3**

_Joshua POV_

5:45 A.M and it's bright and early outside and I'm so tired but it's the second day of tour and I'm so psyched and ready!

This'll be the first time I'll perform in Washington D.C!

I've been to Washington D.C. so many times for vacation with my family but I never thought at one point in my life I'd be performing here.

But also Riley and Maya are coming for tour! Riley is the sweetest thing in the entire universe just like Erin.

I've never been away from Erin for this long but Riley makes me feel Erin is right here next to me.

I still don't get what is up wit Riley's weird friend though. Why doesn't she like me? I'm not a bad person.

It's so weird though but I should stop thinking about that. It's time to pick the girls up.

I gave my driver the directions to Riley's house and we got their at sharp 6.

I told him to honk the horn so Riley knew we were here. Two seconds later she came running outside with her suitcases and dragging her friends hand who clearly still had bed head.

The driver opened the door and I welcomed the girls.

"You ready Riley?" I asked with a excited smile.

"YES!" I heard Riley say excitedly.

"Come on I'll show you guys the bus" I told them and led them down to the lounge part of the bus.

The girls followed me towards the back and I showed them everything.

"So here's the couches where you can just relax or take a nap. Over there I have a game station where you guys can play video games. There's the kitchen. I have chips in the cupboards and milk and soda in the mini fridge if you guys are thirsty. By the kitchen drawers there's the Nerf gun drawer. By the nerf gun drawer there's the candy drawer. I love candy so I had to have a candy drawer it was mandatory. Past the kitchen are the bunk beds. I customized the beds with the bed sheets you guys would like so you'd feel more at home. What do you guys think?" I asked hopeful that they liked the bus and the arrangements I did.

"I love them! Your bus is awesome Joshua!" I heard Riley say super excitedly.

"Thanks Riley I'm really glad you like them" I said feeling grateful that Riley liked everything.

"I think it's mediocre. You seriously think you can get me to like you by making your tour bus cool and customizing our beds for us?!" I heard Maya say in an annoyed and angry tone.

Riley slapped Maya on the arm and told her, "Don't be rude. Joshua is just trying to make us feel more at home. Be nice."

Maya shrugged Riley off and then went to my game station to play video games.

But what Maya said felt like a bag of rocks falling on me.

I sat down on one of my stools in the kitchen and started to think about what she said.

I'm not a bad person why doesn't she like me? Does she think I'm one of those stuck up celebrities who don't care about anybody but themselves?

It really hurt me by what she said. I've never had someone ever say that to me before.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Riley with a comforting and 'Im sorry' smile.

"I'm sorry about Maya, Joshua. She's just not into celebrities as much as I am. Don't be hurt by what she said. She didn't mean that. Forget about it. Don't get upset" Riley comfortingly said and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

I looked up and gave her a small smile which said 'Okay I'll forget it.'

"Thanks Riley for making me feel better. You know you and my sister are alot alike" I said thankful to Riley.

"Your welcome Josh" Riley said thankful back.

Just then I saw a 'I have an idea' smile creep upon her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Riley asked me.

"Nerf Gun war?" I asked excitedly.

"YES!" Riley said excitedly.

I quickly opened the nerd gun drawer and handed a gun to Riley and took one one out for myself.

"3 . . . 2 . . . . 1 . . . . ATTACK!" I shouted in a warrior fight tone and started firing at Riley.

Riley immediately retaliated and I felt the darts hitting my chest.

After fifteen minutes we stopped playing because the darts finished and we weren't in the mood to clean them up.

Maya came over to where we were and said, "I'm feeling sleepy. I'm going to go take a nap" and then climbed into her bottom bunk.

I saw Riley was starting to feel sleepy too.

"Yeah I think I'm going to take a nap too" Riley said feeling sleepy and climbed up the ladder and crawled into the top bunk above Maya.

I was starting to feel sleepy too so I figured I might as well go and take a nap too.

I climbed into my bed across from from the girls and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

_This isn't your family. Your adopted. Your whole life is a huge lie. Your not Joshua Evans at all. Erin is not your sister. Your whole family is a huge lie. They lied to you. They've lied to you for 21 years. They've kept you in the dark this whole entire time. _

_"_NOO!" I woke up screaming loudly.

I quickly looked towards the girls beds and they were fast asleep thankfully.

I got up and went into my kitchen and took out a carton of milk from the mini fridge and poured it into a glass.

Cold milk has always helped me sleep and get rid of my nightmares.

I don't know where this nightmare came from. What did it mean that I'm not Joshua Evans at all? Why'd it say Erin wasn't my sister? What did it mean my life was a tots lie? I don't know what any of this means. Maybe its just tour stress build up and that I've been away from my family for so long that it was starting to get to me.

I drank my glass of milk and then went back to my bed to get back to sleep.

(2 hours later)

Riley and Maya had woken up while Joshua was still asleep. Riley looked out the window and saw the Washington monument which told her they had arrived.

"We're here!" Riley shouted excitedly.

She didn't get a response from Maya because she was busy drawing a pen mustache across Joshua's lip. Riley turned around and saw Mays by his bunk with a pen. She got up and went to Maya and took the pen out.

"Seriously? You had to draw a mustache on a celebrity?" Riley asked feeling really irritated that Maya did this.

"I'm sorry but I had too! At what other point will I ever be able to draw a mustache on a celebrity?" Maya said defensively.

Riley ignored Maya's stupid statement and wiped the pen mustache off with her sleeve and then shook Joshua up.

"Josh we're here" Riley said telling him to get up.

Joshua got up and quickly looked down at his watch to see what time it was.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the current time. He practically had 6 minutes to get to the concert venue and change into his outfit.

"Guys I only have 6 minutes to reach the venue and change. Come on!" Joshua said quickly and jumped out of bed and ran quickly off the bus and down the street to the venue with the girls following behind him.

They entered the venue and Joshua ran backstage to get changed while the girls sat in the front row of the crowd waiting for him to come out.

By the time Joshua came out the whole venue filled up and it was time for the concert to start.

"What's up Washington D.C.?!" Joshua shouted as he walked on stage in his Elevate look.

The crowd started screaming and cheering.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Joshua shouted.

The crowd started cheering and screaming more.

"That's good. But its time to get up on your feet and let's Elevate!" Joshua shouted and the music for Elevate started playing.

_**Elevate a little higher**_  
_**Let's throw a party in the sky**_  
_**And celebrate**_  
_**Elevate until we fly yeah**_  
_**Move, move your feet**_  
_**Until you levitate**_  
_**Come on let's elevate**_

_**Forget about your day**_  
_**Under the milky way**_  
_**I know a place where we can go**_

_**No need to be afraid**_  
_**Come on, I'll demonstrate**_  
_**Take you to outer space**_  
_**Here we go, here we go**_

_**Oh oh oh**_  
_**If you want a party**_  
_**Oh oh oh**_  
_**And I know you're down**_  
_**Oh oh oh**_  
_**If you want a party**_  
_**If you want a party**_

_**Elevate a little higher**_  
_**Let's throw a party in the sky**_  
_**And celebrate**_  
_**Elevate until we fly yeah**_  
_**Move, move your feet**_  
_**Until you levitate**_  
_**Come on let's elevate**_

_**Elevate**_  
_**Elevate**_

_**We're floating in the air**_  
_**Look at the view from here**_  
_**Show you what world you've never seen before**_

_**We're dancing in the stars**_  
_**No matter where we are-**_

Another nightmare was starting to come into Joshua's mind.

_This isn't your family. Your adopted. Your whole life is a huge lie. Your career is a huge life. Your not the person your fans think you are. Your a fraud. _

Joshua started shaking his head to get the nightmare off.

"Just think about the fans and the concert" Joshua told himself to get rid of the night mare.

The night mare went away and Joshua's focus came back on to his concert but one important thought came into his mind.

_Why were these nightmares happening?_


End file.
